Sonic 2006
by Stupidfic
Summary: Soleanna's future is threatened by disaster, and only three heroes can stop it
1. New Years Eve

It is night-time, but no one is sleeping.

It was New Year's Eve, and everyone was celebrating it. There was not one place in the city where you couldn't be blinded by decretive lights or deafen by the sound of fireworks. But of all the places for festivities, the people were hanging around a colossal cauldron that was surprising unlit.

Coming down the canal was a elegant boat. The passenger of said boat was the current ruler of the land. She a fairly young human, with a thin body and short red hair. She wore clothes fit for a princess and wore the tiara decorated with dove feathers. But perhaps the most noticeable feature she had was the lack of an expression on her face. Even when the crowd cheered her name, the girl didn't even smile when she waved.

The ruler got out of her boat and walked towards the cauldron. Awaiting her were priests wearing ceremonial robes. One such priest slowly handed the girl a torch. She stared as the flames flickered wildly. It was mesmerizing, enough that the girl's entire vision was nothing but flames. And in these flames there was something there… something alive…

"Miss Elise?" a female says in concern. The girl, Elise, snapped back to reality. Now wasn't the time to daydream.

Facing the cauldron, Elise spoke. "We give thanks to the blessed flames. May we always continue to have peace. Sun of Soleanna, guide and watch over us with your eternal light!"

With a tilt of the torch, the cauldron was lit into a massive flame. With a mark of new year upon them, the people cheered louder than ever. It was a time where it felt nothing could go wrong.

Of course, we all know better than that.

What were once explosions in the sky soon became explosions on land. What were once shouts of happiness soon became screams of fear. In the confusion a flying warship flew overhead, and out from the warship came robots armed to kill.

Elise and the clergy were surrounded. They didn't think of bringing security along, even though it have hardly changed the situation they were in now. Their attention from the robots waned when they saw the mastermind behind this whole mess.

"A pleasure to meet you at last, Princess of Soleanna" the owner of the robots said with a bow. "I am Doctor Eggman. I've come here to obtain the secret of the Flames of Disaster from you. If you do not cooperate, I will you use force. Now, if you come with me…"

"My my… that's a pretty snazzy performance there!" someone says in a sarcastic tone. Everyone looks up and spots a blue hedgehog looking back at them. Elise eyes widen in surprise, but turn back to apathy when she realizes this creature is someone else.

Eggman groaned "Not that irritating hedgehog again! Attack!"

The robots open fire toward the hedgehog. Their target gets away with ease. Soon the hunters become the hunted, and one by one the robots get broken to pieces by the blue blur. Not wanting to be a casualty as well, Eggman fled back to his warship and took off.

"Thank you for saving our lives!" one of the priests shouts. "Kind sir, may we ask what your name is?"

With a wag of a finger, the hedgehog replies, "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!" And with that he ran off.

Although the day was saved, there were hardly any people left to continue the party. So Elise and the other left by boat, wondering what else this new year would bring.

Meanwhile, another hedgehog was watching the entire thing. Clutching his fist, he mutters "I finally found him… the Iblis Trigger!"

**UGHHHHHHHHHH THIS IS GOING END BADLY**


	2. Wave Ocean

The country of Soleanna. A moderately developed country with high conservative values. The people here value time, so their labor force is known to be very precise when it comes to schedules.

But this tale isn't about the economy. Our story begins with Sonic, who is now taking his sweet time getting to breakfast.

"Happy new year, Sonic!" The hedgehog looked for the source of the voice and saw his old pal, Miles Prowler!

"Hey Tails" said Sonic. "Long time no see!"

Miles, or Tails, says "nice job saving the princess from Doctor Eggman."

Sonic grins. "What can I say? That guy has terrible luck when it comes to holidays."

"Speaking of him, I heard his warship was spotted alongside the beach nearby."

The hedgehog puts his fist to his palm. "Alright! I've been really craving some omelets this morning. Let's go!"

**WAVE OCEAN**

**Go after the Egg Carrier!**

**The first thing Sonic did when he got to the beach was doing a loop-de-loop then skiing through the water using only his shoes.**

"**Way to go Sonic!" complements Tails as he flies overhead. "I didn't think you would do something so daring so early."**

"**I DON'T" Sonic grimaces as he prays for his life. Luckily for him he skied right into a dash tile that sent right into land.**

**The beach was quite scenic, the kind you usually put on postcards. While it would be a great place to relax, there was an occupation of Eggman's robots. Of course, Sonic had no problem turning them into scrap metal.**

"**Ah, this place reminds of the time I had a vacation in Station Square" Sonic said deep in nostalgia. "And hey look, this place has rampaging orcas as well! ARGH!"**

**Without warning, a huge orca whale slams itself on a bridge Sonic was running through. Now grappling the whale's upper fin like a cowboy would ride a bull, Sonic's little rodeo moment wouldn't last forever.**

**That's when Sonic saw it. "Tails! Go ahead and push the gate switch so the whale can't get out!"**

"**Okay Sonic! I'll be right back!" Tails responds, determined to find the switch for the gate.**

**The fox did his best to avoid most of the robots still hanging around. Although he hates to admit, Tails isn't much of a metal masher like Sonic. The only arsenal he was carrying around were dummy rings, and test results shown that dummy rings were quite ineffective.**

**It didn't take long for Tails to see a gang of robots guarding a switch. The fox knew that is the switch he is looking for, but had clue how to deal with robots. Sure, he could break them to pieces one by one, but there were a dozen of them and Sonic didn't have much time left. Analyzing his predicament, Tails noticed one of the robots had a different coloring compared to the others. With a precise toss of a dummy ring, the target robot toppled over and exploded. And in a chain reaction all the other robots exploded too.**

**Back to Sonic, he was beginning to lose his grip on the orca whale. Suddenly, the gate in front of them fell and blocked the way out. The whale stopped in surprise, accidentally flinging Sonic into the air. Luckily for Sonic he was flying back to land.**

"**Thank you, Tails. You saved me!" Sonic shouts down below. Looking up, the blue hedgehog spots Eggman's warship flying in the distance. "Darn. We're not going to make it. Time to speed up!"**

**Sonic used his air-time to wind up his legs. As soon he touched the ground, he was bursting through with mach speed. He running so fast his feet were now scaling cliff-sides as if they were handicap slopes. Now bouncing mountain to mountain, Sonic reaches for the warship's back wings but misses by mere inches.**

**Sonic's actions didn't go unnoticed. Trailing right behind Sonic were a gang of jet-like robots equipped with machineguns. The hedgehog decided to put his current objective on hold until he got rid of these guys.**

**Sonic and the robots found themselves speeding into a tropical forest. The machines got ahead of their target and turned backwards to fire their machineguns. Sonic swerves constantly to avoid getting hit. But because the robots were all focused on Sonic they didn't bother to watch where they're going. And five seconds later all the robots are splattered among the palm trees.**

**Now all alone at last, Sonic heads right towards the warship and… collides into a wall.**

"**Sonic?" Tails calls out. "Where are you?"**

"**Ehm eht ere" Sonic muffles with his body partially stuck on the wall.**

**The fox quickly spots his hedgehog friend and pulls him out of the wall.**

"**Thanks buddy" Sonic says in a daze. "Did Eggman get away?"**

"**I'm afraid so" answers Tails. "Let's go back to the city for now. I'm sure Eggman will come back eventually."**

"**Good idea" says Sonic, rubbing his aching head. "And let's something to eat. I'm starving!"**

**To be continued.**


	3. Not Dusty Desert

Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails the Fox drown their sorrows with a couple brunch specials.

"So Tails" Sonic says with his full of food. "Why did you come to Soleanna? Were you here for the party as well?"

Tails shook his head. "Not really, no. I just came to get some of my older equipment replaced. This place really has some top-of-the-line technology despite its appearance."

"You don't say." Sonic takes his glass of milk and drinks it.

"Oh, I just remembered! Amy is here too."

Sonic does a spit take. "W-what? She's here?"

"Calm down Sonic! The last time I saw her she said she was helping a new friend of hers find somebody."

Sonic sighs in relief. "Well at least that problem is taken care of. So where did she say she was going?"

The fox wonders for a moment. "I believe she said they were going to the desert. Apparently archeologists found an ancient temple and the people are all talking about it."

"A temple, huh?" Sonic drinks his milk again. "Well, I'd hate to run into Amy, but then again we really have nothing better to do. Come on Tails, let's go sight seeing!"

"Wait, Sonic!" cries Tails as his friend runs off. "Don't leave me with the bill!"

Meanwhile, the archeologists working in the desert had a VIP among them. Princess Elise, being a lady of high importance, was entitled to oversee the results these men and women uncovered.

"So how fares the expedition?" Elise inquires.

The chief archeologist pulls out a medallion. "After hours of precise digging we found a throne room full of treasure! Among the treasure we found this artifact. Please take it as a sign of our gratitude."

The princess slowly puts the medallion around her neck. "Thank you" she says, though her tone isn't very excited. "While I'm here, I was hoping you might shed some light on something that's been on my mind."

"Of course, your highness. Anything for you."

"The scepter. Did my father obtain the Scepter of Darkness around here?"

The chief archeologist fell silent. The other people shifted in discomfort. "Yes, he did" he finally answered. "And we immediately took it back to its proper place after… well… ten years ago."

"I see" the princess responded without emotion. "Please take me to it."

"But!… As you wish."

The archeologists led the princess to a dark and foreboding tomb. When they opened it up, it was empty!

"What is the meaning of this?" Elise said in slight annoyance.

"Ohoho!" someone laughed. "It is quite simple, your majesty. I stole it!"

Eggman appeared from the shadows. With him was a giant robot the size of a house.

"I do apologize for taking the Scepter of Darkness without permission. But I promise to bring it back to its proper place once I'm finished studying its energy."

"What could you possible want with such energy?" wondered Elise.

"The same thing I want from the Flames of Disaster." The doctor smirked. "In fact, this would an opportunity to kidnap you as well!"

"And this would be an opportunity to foil you plans again!" said Sonic as he dropped in with Tails.

Eggman gritted his teeth. "I knew this was too easy. All systems, full power!"

**E.G.G. S.P.H.I.N.X.**

**The robot clung itself on the top of the tomb like a bat. Sonic was wondering what it was doing until bombs started falling towards him. When its projectiles were depleted, the machine loosened its grip on the ceiling to reload.**

**Sonic took advantage of the moment and slammed himself onto the robot's face. The robot fell to the floor with a loud crash. It got up, and in it's rage attempted to stomp on the pesky hedgehog. However, the blue blur made getting squashed by metal feet impossible so the robot went back up to the ceiling.**

**All of the sudden the tomb became very dim. Sonic could barely see the robot in the darkness, let alone its explosives. However, the attacks proved useful as Sonic saw his target during each flash. One hit later and the robot fell once again.**

**This time the robot was going all out. Sonic ran from the robot as it shot bombs aimlessly. The bombs were thrown about so recklessly the robot tripped from one of the explosions. Sonic got out of the way from the falling monstrosity and counter-attacked. The robot moved no more.**

"**Don't think this is over yet!" Eggman yells. In the distance an army of machines march towards the tomb.**

"**This isn't good" groans Sonic. "Tails, you keep these bucket of bolts busy while I get everyone out of here!"**

**Tails gives a thumbs up. "You can count on me!" The fox then flew to go 'welcome' their guests.**

"**We can escape on our own" the chief archeologist said with his friends in agreement. "Just focus on protecting our princess."**

"**You got it!" says Sonic. Before Elise could protest this idea, she was already in the arms of the blue hedgehog. "Close your eyes, Elise. I'm going to be kicking up a lot of sand when I dash right through this desert."**

"**Sand?" said Elise, whose eyes grew wide. "But the desert here is all quicksand!"**

**In that moment, knowing Sonic would be sunk down as soon as he touches the quicksand, the medallion around Elise's neck starts to glow. Surrounded by a shield of light, Sonic's feet become lighter than air. Unfazed by this strange event, Sonic speeds through the deadky quicksand and into the sunset.**

**To be continued.**


	4. Silver

"_You're a good girl, Elise. Remember, be brave. Don't cry, no matter what happens."_

Elise woke up from her slumber. The last thing she knew was Sonic running into the quicksand and then… nothing. She realized she was still being carried by the hedgehog.

"Sonic" Elise speaks in a soft voice.

Sonic shifts his gaze to her, still running at his usual speed. "Hmm? What's up?"

"Why are you helping me?"

"No special reason."

Elise was unconvinced. "No special reason? So you mean you did it on a whim?"

"Yup."

"Despite the heavy risks?"

"Uh huh."

"With no intention of earning a reward later on?"

"Precisely."

Elise frowned slightly. This creature can't be serious. Being part of Soleanna's politics, the princess knew nobody, from a lowly farmer to a successful business, would do anything just because they felt like it.

Sonic stopped to a halt. They arrived in the capital city, at the market district. Elise got off of Sonic's arms and dusted herself off.

"However" said Sonic out of the blue. "If there is a reward I have one request…"

She knew it. Of course this guy doesn't save the day for free.

"Your smile…" Sonic spoke. "That's all I need."

The girl stood still in doubt. "Thank you, Sonic the Hedgehog. If you excuse me, I have much work to do." With her face lacking any soft of a smile, she turns around and walks away.

Now it is the blue blur's turn to frown. "Aw, don't be like that! Come on! What is so wrong with just one… LOOK OUT!"

Sonic leaps forward and pushes Elise to the ground. One second later the spot the princess was standing before is buried behind a pile of patio furniture.

"I've been looking for you. You're the Iblis Trigger." the voice of a boy shouted from above. Looking for the source Sonic discovered a white hedgehog with a peculiar hairstyle. As if by magic, the white hedgehog floats closer to Sonic and Elise. "Your actions will condemn us all."

Standing up, Sonic asks, "who are you?"

The mysterious stranger answers, "my name is Silver. For the future of the world, I will destroy you!"

**S.I.L.V.E.R.**

**Sonic charged forward at the start of the battle. His strategy was simple; first knock Silver down with a sliding kick, then do a homing attack when he gets up, finally perform the Sonic Wind to send this guy flying to where ever the heck he came from. After all, how dangerous could this new guy be?**

"**ITS NO USE!" screams Silver. A light blue aura surrounds the unknown hedgehog as he stretches his arms out. In that moment Sonic too was covered by the same kind of aura, except now he was completely immobile. With a swift wave, Silver shouts, "TAKE THIS!"**

**At that moment Sonic was hurled backwards. He collided into a wall with painful results. His body fell down, his mind in a daze. This battle was over before it could even begin.**

**Silver slowly walked his way over to his defeated opponent. The stranger looks at Sonic in confusion and to some degree disappointment. "Hmph! Is this a joke? How can someone like you cause the destruction of our world?"**

**Breathing heavily, Sonic wheezes, "what… do you mean?"**

**Silver shakes his head. "It doesn't matter. For the sake of the future, the Iblis Trigger must be destroyed!"**

**Before the mysterious hedgehog could do his coup de grace, Elise screams. One of Eggman's robots was watching the fight, and had now taken the opportunity to kidnap the princess.**

"**Elise? Wait!" Sonic tries to go after it, but Silver retaliates.**

"**Don't you dare turn your back on me!" says Silver, ignoring Elise's predicament. "It's time I finally put an end to this!"**

"**Stop!" somebody yells. This somebody walks in front of Sonic, shielding him from whatever Silver plans to do to him. Of all the people to rescue the blue blur, it was none other than…**

"**Amy?" Silver identifies that somebody, who happened to be a pink hedgehog girl. "Get out of my way, Amy! This is my mission!"**

**Standing her ground, Amy, full name Amy Rose, speaks "absolutely not!"**

**Silver grunts, but does nothing to force the obstacle aside. Sonic uses this moment to get back on his feet.**

"**Thanks Amy" says Sonic in a strained voice. "I appreciate it." He quickly runs off to chase after the princess.**

**To be continued.**


	5. White Acropolis

Knuckles was not very happy. 'Take a break from the Master Emerald' Tails says. 'Go and see some new sights' Tails says. The red echidna, not one known for understanding the outside world, was never told how hard it was getting to Soleanna. Delayed flights, bothersome passengers, terrible food. And now that Knuckles is here, for some reason even he doesn't know how it happened, he is now acting a messenger for Doctor Eggman.

Luckily for him the one he's delivering it to isn't a slowpoke. "Knuckles!" exclaims Sonic, who was no doubt on one of his many adventures.

The echidna decided to go straight to business. "I saw Eggman on the outskirts of the city. He wanted me to give this to you." Knuckles throws Sonic a red card.

Upon contact the card lights up and produces a holographic image of the doctor himself. "Greetings Sonic. As you may already know, I have kidnapped the princess and taken her to place you might never find. However, I feel generous today and will offer a chance to rescue her. We await you in the snowy mountains of White Acropolis." The hologram disappears.

Knuckles stomps on the card. "He's pretty cocky." mutters the echidna.

"It's most definitely a trap" said Tails as he flew in. His fur was messy due to fighting countless number of robots. "No way Eggman would risk ruining his schemes just for generosity."

Sonic says, "I'm going."

"Sonic?" Tails speaks in confusion.

The blue hedgehog smirks. "Since Eggman went to the trouble of telling me where Elise is, I think I should thank him personally."

His friends smirk as least Knuckles will have something good in remembering this vacation.

**WHITE ACROPOLIS**

**Rescue the captive**

The winter world of White Acropolis wasn't exactly a suitable place to hang around. Which is why Eggman, being such a man of less than desired interests, built his latest base in.

But today Eggman would have a guest coming over, and he made sure to give him a warm welcome. All his robot minions were on high alert, ready to gun down anything that came into their sights. Unfortunately, most of the robots were smashed to bits before they could even pull the trigger.

The intruder, a hedgehog of course, used his super speed to get to Eggman's base. The next wave stationed at a checkpoint was aware of his arrival and were already firing at his direction. However the direction he was in happened to have a forest with enough trees to provide suitable protection. He dashed his way through the firing squad and jumped over a wall. Behind him the hedgehog heard numerous explosions, it was obvious what happened.

He was now in the doctor's turf. The frosty landscape was more fortified, with searchlights shining along the snow. Our hero hide behind a row of crates and barrels to have a moment of rest. At that moment his recently acquired wrist-radio turned on.

"Transmission from HQ" the radio signaled. "There's an SOS coming in your location. It is most likely the agent that went renegade 26 hours ago. We expect an immediate rescue, Shadow the Hedgehog."

Shadow the black hedgehog replies, "understood. Initiating the mission now." He teleports before an oncoming searchlight spotted him.

Meanwhile, deeper in the base, the renegade agent was making an escape of their own. Breaking out of the jail cell was rather easy to this particular agent. Especially since nobody bothered to confiscate any of her spy equipment.

The agent was named Rouge the bat. Having once worked with Eggman long ago, she gained some experience dealing with his minions and traps.

"I got out of the base, but security's really high." Rouge said to herself. "Let's see…"

The obvious threat were the searchlights scattered about. Her kicking abilities would be futile against the durable steel towers supporting the searchlights. Luckily, she happen to 'find' some sticky bombs 'lying around'. All it took was one good throw to disable them.

Her radar detected a friendly in the vicinity. No doubt it was someone from G.U.N. coming to haul her off to jail. Rouge had to admit her usual outfits were not be wore in such cold weather, and the military aircrafts are actually quite comfy. Besides, this crony will probably underestimate her and end up unconscious as the bat makes her dramatic getaway.

Her thoughts of escape were shattered when she met the friendly face-to-face. "Shadow!" says Rouge. "Why you?"

Shadow simply replies, "it was a request from the president."

**STOPPING RIGHT HERE BECAUSE MY WRITER'S BROKE IS KILLING ME**


	6. Trap

Shadow and Rouge were making their way out of Eggman's snow base. However, despite the successful attempts of not being spotted, the security forces were on to them and had deployed the final defense system. And what a defense system it was.

**E.G.G. C.E.R.B.E.R.U.S.**

"**It's the doctor's guard dog" Shadow muttered.**

**The giant robot galloped towards the black hedgehog. Shadow had no trouble avoid it's feet. As soon as he got behind it Shadow grinded his way from the robot's tail up to it's head. The machine ran in hopes of losing the creature occupying on top of it but with no avail. In fact, all it ended up doing was running itself into a wall.**

**Shadow was flung from his lofty position, but was ready for round two. The robot leapt up on one of Eggman's fortresses, away from where the hedgehog could reach. It was that time where reinforcements came by.**

**The hedgehog changed his target and went for the robot army. Most fell by merely one touch of Shadow's fury. However there was a bigger robot among them that was seemingly unfazed by any attack. Shadow managed to knock it down, revealing it's power core. There was only scrap metal afterwards.**

**While the black blur was busy fighting all the small fry, the big boss took this moment for a surprise attack. It pounced from up above and landed on the ground with a tremendous quake. Shadow was lucky enough to only suffer from tumbling over.**

**Shadow quickly went back on his feet and skated his way towards the robot's head. This time, however, the giant bucket of bolts was reluctant to run into any walls. It kept doing a 180, twisting and turning to lose the hedgehog's grip.**

**The hedgehog grunted. "Do what I tell you!" **

**In the end the robot was forced into a wall. This time was the last, as it's head exploded from the impact. Shadow walked away from the wreckage, neither fazed or harmed by it.**

"**It was wise that you didn't run away" Shadow said to Rouge. "Let's go."**

**The bat sighed. "Alright, alright. Besides, its not like this place has anything of value… anymore."**

**Elsewhere, another hedgehog was on a mission of his own. Aided with his friends Tails and Knuckles, Sonic had successfully entered Eggman's domain. Now all that all that stood between him and Elise was the fat guy himself.**

"**You're late" said Eggman, standing around inside a small laboratory of sorts.**

**Knuckles replied, "well, we had to deal with your little pets."**

"**Where's Elise?" Sonic demanded.**

**Eggman has a smug grin. "My, aren't we impatient…" He grabs something and pulls in the princess. The three heroes go into a battle stance. "Ah ah. You better not move. The machine is already getting started."**

"**A machine?" Realization hit Tails. "Oh no! Guys, we are standing in a middle of a…"**

**A violet force field suddenly surrounds them. Knuckles attempts to punch through but is knocked backwards.**

"**It's no use" said Eggman with a wider grin. "It's too powerful for you to overcome. Now allow me to introduce you to my latest creation. This is the Solaris prototype." Eggman chuckles evilly as he flips a switch. "With this machine, I'll be able to control the flow of time itself!"**

**At that moment the Sonic Heroes floating in mid-air. The force field became a twister, pulling the three upwards, right into a vortex. With a sudden flash of lightning the machine stopped.**

**Elise looked up. They were gone.**

"**Rest assured…" Eggman began, expecting a reaction from the princess. "They're not dead… yet. They just been teleported by my glorious invention to another time. Who knows where they'll end up? It could be in the distant past or far future. But my machine still requires some fine-tuning. In fact, what my machine needs in order to be complete, is your power."**

"**My power?" Elise questioned quietly.**

"**Yes, I can finally complete my plans… With you and the Scepter of Darkness, I will be able to create my own Solaris and rule the world!"**

"**Don't be so foolish" scoffed Elise. "My father attempted the same thing ten years ago, and the Flames of Disaster struck him down along with all the people that aided him."**

**Eggman frowns. "I'm well aware of what happened ten years ago! But this time will be different, this time…"**

**A robot comes into the laboratory, equipped with a siren that was currently blaring.**

"**What is it?" shouted the doctor. "Can't you see I'm busy?" He is shown an image of an empty pedestal. "That's what you wanted to notify me? What is the point of showing me absolutely… wait… that's where I kept the Scepter of Darkness! How could have possibly disappeared?" He is then shown a recording of an earlier time, where a bat girl sneaks in, grabs the scepter, winks at the camera, and runs out.**

"**ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOUGE!"**

**To be continued.**


	7. Kingdom Valley

Shadow and Rouge were taking a scenic route in the rural parts of the country. As much as the black hedgehog would like to go to the city to his prisoner away like any other person would do, but things weren't that simple. The fact is that G.U.N. and Soleanna dislike one another.

It all started when G.U.N. wanted Soleanna to become a member of it's united nations. The monarchy refused, stating it had no intention of being involve in someone else's politics and was content with independence. G.U.N. made itself clear it wouldn't take no for an answer. Their relationship has been shaky ever since.

So the two agents continue their journey in unfriendly territory. Shadow couldn't even fathom the reason why Rouge would risk a global scandal in a place like this. Peering over his shoulder, he noticed the bat girl fawning a mist-emitting scepter. The mystery was solved.

Rouge noticed Shadow peering at her latest catch. She says seductively, "don't you want to know what this is?"

"My assignment was to capture you, nothing more" answered Shadow in an uninterested tone.

"Fine" the bat sighs. "With you, its always business."

**KINGDOM VALLEY**

**Mission: get to the rendezvous point**

**A lone rocket-powered glider flew over an expansive chasm. Hanging on the glider were Shadow and Rouge. Somehow people in ancient times managed to create massive buildings here. Since then this area has become abandoned.**

"**What a faraway place to set the extraction point" said Shadow.**

**Rouge says, "This is Kingdom Valley. Long ago, there was a royal castle here."**

**Suddenly, the glider was running low on fuel. They managed to locate a suitable landing zone amongst the ruins. The only means of transportation now was walking.**

**The area was picturesque. All the windows in every building was glass-stained full of religious icons. There were moats the size of lakes just brimming with highly reflective water. And in the sky were large eagles, perhaps the only residents of this kingdom.**

**This wasn't a time for sight-seeing. In fact, Shadow and Rouge were more focused on the locked door barring their way.**

**The bat analyzed the door. "It looks like we need to find three keys to move on. Leave it to me!"**

**Shadow raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so eager to get to prison?"**

"**Because then I don't have to worry about you preventing my escape, silly."**

**Before Shadow could make another remark Rouge had already flown away.**

**Finding all three keys wasn't so hard. Sure, a few priceless relics were destroyed in the search, but you have a break a few eggs to make an omelet! Rouge used the keys on the door, unlocking it and revealing what was behind it.**

**Now another obstacle is in their way. A colossal chasm separates the agents from their destination, and whatever bridges they could cross have long crumbled into disrepair. The only other thing of interest was a strange eagle statue.**

**Curious, Shadow pushed the large lever connected to the statue. A thick gust of wind suddenly appeared over the chasm. The hedgehog realized the purpose of the wind, so he and his associate grinded their way to the other side.**

**Finally, they arrived at the location G.U.N. will pick them up. It was another castle, not surprising, but this one seemed… recent.**

**Rouge remembers what this place is. "The former king of Soleanna used to reside in this castle. But a major accident occurred ten years ago, and no one's lived here since."**

"**Accident?" Shadow said in intrigue.**

"**I heard a prototype energy engine failed, which caused the accident. I think the name of the plan…"**

"**The Solaris Project" someone finished. It was Eggman in one of his flying machines. "It was an ambitious project named after their eternal sun god."**

"**Doctor!" said Rouge, hiding her treasure behind her back.**

"**It's been a while, my dear Rouge. And of course, Shadow. Now, if you'd be so kind as to hand back the Scepter of Darkness you took from me."**

**Knowing how stubborn the bat girl can be when it comes to shiny things, Eggman had brought a dozen of his toughest robots. They surrounded the two animals and attacked. Rouge dodged a rocket, only be hit from behind by Eggman. Rouge and the scepter went flying into the air.**

**She was about to collide head-first into the earth. Shadow slid and snatched her before such a thing could happen. The scepter, however, had no savior of its own.**

"**No…!" the doctor screamed.**

**It broke.**

**A wave of energy emitted from the point of impact. All the robots malfunctioned. Shadow, curious to know what just happened, went closer the broken scepter to inspect it. A dark cloud emerged from it.**

"**It's no use!" Eggman screams frantically as he retreats. "Pull back, pull back, pull back!"**

**The robots acknowledged their master's commands and flew off in a clumsy, malfunctioned way. However, the dark cloud gave them no chance as it plow through them one-by-one. When the last robot ceased to live, the cloud plunged itself towards Shadow. The hedgehog took a step back and watched as the cloud smash itself and dissipate right by his feet.**

**Suddenly, something odd happened. The hedgehog's shadow, which was located where the cloud met its end, began to move on its own. Illogical removing itself from its owner, the silhouette began to morph into a three-dimensional shape.**

"**What?" Rouge said with wide eyes. "His shadow…"**

**The end result was a duplicate Shadow. It was not an exact copy, however. Its body was deathly pale with grayish blue highlights on the quills. Its clothing was dull from age and decay. Its eyes was green and reptile-like, as if they belong to some vile demon. And despite the fact it had no mouth whatsoever, it laughed.**

"**Oh, how ironic fate can be!" the creature calmly spoke in a voice that was definitely not Shadow's. "I would never have believed I would be resurrected through your shade! I thank you, Shadow The Hedgehog." It politely bowed itself before the original.**

**The only thing that Shadow could think of responding was "who are you? And how do you know my name?"**

**The creature's arms fell to a limp, while its head continued to stare at the ground. "I'm Mephiles" it replied bitterly. "Mephiles The Dark."**

**It began to slowly walk forward in a way a zombie would. After a few steps, it spoke again, its voice agitated. "What, did you forget me?"**

**Mephiles was now only a breath's distance away from Shadow. Shadow barely flinched. The creature, tilting its head up, stares at the hedgehog. "I owe much to you, Shadow."**

**Shadow jumped back by Rouge as Mephiles rose his hand. "Oh yes." A dark ball of energy is formed within his palm. "What you gave to me, I know return to you!"**

**Throwing his energy ball into the air, he growls, "a one-way ticket to oblivion!"**

**The ball immediately expands in a rapid pace. Shadow and Rouge are quickly covered by the dark energy, helplessly struggling to escape from it.**

**The ball soon shrinks to nothingness. The hedgehog and bat are gone without a trace. Satisfied with the results, Mephiles walks away.**

**To be continued.**


	8. Crisis City

_This world was devastated before I was born. A harsh, bleak place, where we live in eternal darkness. Life is a struggle, and people live without hope. How did this happen? No one will answer me directly. But they always point… to the flames._

A hedgehog floats above a city charred in an inferno. The fires move about as if they were alive. One such spark noticed the passerby and rose up to attack. Not even batting an eyelash the hedgehog sends out a wave of energy. The fire is quickly snuffed out of existence.

_These flames. They burn away at my world, destroying everything in their path. They come from an eternal life form that we cannot truly defeat. The Flames of Disaster known as Iblis…_

"Silver!" a female voice rang out. The hedgehog implied to be Silver turns his head. Standing on the roof one of many ruined buildings was a violet colored cat.

Silver asks in concern, "Blaze, what's wrong?"

The cat referred to as Blaze points behind herself and replies, "he's appeared again!"

Iblis. With no time to lose, Silver speeds to face this infernal foe, with Blaze leaping after him.

**CRISIS CITY**

**Mission: find Iblis**

The rest of the way would not be so easy. Demons, spawned from the devil itself, prowl in this side of the city. Luckily for Silver and Blaze, these monsters can't withstand anything stronger than a thrown rock.

The road ahead was cut off due to a burning tornado. Anything that was nearby had long been melted into a lake of lava. A detour was inevitable.

Using his telekinetic powers, Silver formed a row of floating platforms from various odds and ends. He didn't have the strength to raise enough over the lava lake and even if he did he doubt they would stay in the air for long. Thankfully the amount he could muster was enough to reach a fallen building.

The area past the fallen building was teeming with monsters. This wouldn't as much as problem if the area itself wasn't so hazardous. Running up loop-de-loops is tough enough even without any danger.

"Leave this to me" said Blaze.

She jumped down into a hole on a roof. Down below were even more monsters. With the kind of speed you would find from most hedgehogs, the cat was soon the only left standing. Yet there was still work to be done.

Blaze spun like a whirlwind. While it was as elegant as a ballerina's, it was by no means a mere dance. Every turn gave off a small spark the same way you find lighting flint. With the end result covering the cat with a veil of fire, Blaze wasn't named only for her quick reflexes.

Silver followed suite. Glancing aside he saw the burning tornado. It knew they were there.

"I'll go on ahead" Silver says. At least he's on more stable ground to concentrate on fighting. A car flew over his head, landing on an unlucky demon. Silver picked up the car with his psychic powers and tossed at a few more demons.

The tornado flung a few more things at the hedgehog. Despite being a large fireball with self-awareness, the tornado was quite terrible in accuracy. Silver went deeper into it's territory with Blaze following closely. They found a road out of the tornado's sight and range and left it burning all by itself.

Though the two got away of that frying pan, their destination was deep inside the fire itself. Iblis awaits.

The Sonic Heroes fell from the vortex with a thud. They attempted to stand up despite the fact their vision keeps spinning.

"Boy, do I feel dizzy" groaned Tails. "Where are we?"

At a glance Eggman's trap seem to do absolutely nothing as the location was still the same. However, the lab seemed to be in a terrible shape, and the temperature was awfully hot for a place in the middle of a snowy landscape.

"Oh, look who's here!" a feminine voice said suddenly. "I didn't expect to see you guys."

When Sonic, Tails and Knuckles looked above see two people they as well didn't expect.

The fox was the one to declare the identities when he exclaimed, "Rouge! Shadow!"

Rouge waved while Shadow folded his arms. "Hi. Long time no see!"

"Long time no see!" replies Sonic. "Say, you wouldn't happen to know where we are, would you?"

"We do" said Shadow. "However, it would be better to discuss this elsewhere."

"Why is that?"

Just then a large monster made out of fire burst through the room. Everybody ran for their lives. By the time the monster gave up the chase, the five animals found themselves by a cliff with a nice view of the landscape.

Shadow pointed ahead. "This is the distant future, far removed from our own timeline."

Tails gasps, "then that means Eggman's machine can control time!"

"Eggman's got some nerve dropping us here" said Sonic.

Knuckles kicked some dust off the ground. "Now, how can we get back to our own time?"

"You need a space-time rift, but this requires a lot of energy" answers Shadow.

Sonic pondered for a moment, then replied, "I see. You mean using your Chaos Control will…"

"Yes, but that alone is insufficient."

"Okay Shadow. It looks like we need to work together."

The other hedgehog nodded in agreement. The task seemed impossible to complete, and surviving an apocalypse like this can discourage even the toughest of men. But with the five of these heroes working together perhaps there is hope to go back to the past.

To be continued.


	9. Iblis

Despite agreeing to work together, Sonic and Shadow went their separate ways. Of course it's strategic planning since you can't massive energy that easily.

So far the hedgehog and the bat managed to cross nearly half of the city with no leads whatsoever. However, they did find something more personal lying on the street.

"Omega?" exclaimed Rouge. "What's he doing here?"

Omega, official name e-123 Omega, was one of Eggman's more rebellious robots. Rouge and Shadow were once acquainted with this particular machine and haven't seen each other since. This robot, once lively in making mayhem, was now slumped with a heavy coat of ash.

The black blur opened a hatch from behind and checked the vital signs. "It seems he's in standby mode."

"I guess even the end of civilization isn't enough to get rid of this bucket of bolts." The bat girl's radio beeped. "Yes, this is Rouge. …Understood. We'll be there in a minute. It looks like Sonic and his friends have found something, too. Let's go. It's not like we can do anything for him now."

"Yeah" replies Shadow as he takes once last glance at Omega.

**I.B.L.I.S. 9.8.**

Meanwhile, Silver and Blaze were going up against a titanic monstrosity pulsating with magma. This was the harbinger of doomsday itself. Iblis, as the incarnation of destruction, rarely keeps one form for long. Its current appearance was akin to a tortoise, with two pairs of arms and giant rocks for armor.

The psychic telekinetically grabbed a couple heavy objects and flung them at the beast. Iblis retaliated by launching dozens of burning charcoal, though a few of them were redirected right at it. So Iblis slammed a tower over Silver's head.

This gave Blaze an opportunity to shine. Running across the fallen building, Blaze gets up close to Iblis and chisels away its armor with her spinning. While the colossal monster was occupied with the cat, the hedgehog was crawling out from under the debris.

Using every ounce of willpower, Silver lifts the tower with his mind and moves it towards Iblis. Blaze sees it coming and jumps across it to get to safety. Iblis on the other hand was promptly squished.

"Is it over?" pants Silver.

"It's not over yet!" Blaze exclaims. "Don't let your guard down, Silver!"

Indeed, as soon as Blaze finished speaking, Iblis destroyed the building that fell upon it, angry and still able to fight. Fire spewed from its maw towards the opposition. The sheer force was too much for Silver to put up a blockade or for Blaze to resist. The two jumped in different directions, both now separated by a wall of flame.

This hasn't discourage the two of them at all. As Silver and Blaze continued with their own styles of combat, Iblis was having difficulties dealing with the threats at the same time. Such pests can not be dealt with being half-focused. All the effort must be focused on only one. With the cat girl associated with its elemental power, Iblis decided Blaze was the biggest threat to deal with.

It was a poor choice. With it's back turned, Silver gathered as much power as he could in this moment. The end result was the creation was a spear made completely out of mental willpower. This spear pierced Iblis through it's molten flesh. The creature roared its last breath and melted into a gooey mess.

"Looks like we stopped it for now" says Blaze in a cool manner.

Silver grunts, "but it'll rise up from its ashes again."

As a deity with vast power, Iblis is not bound by mortal restrictions. Death was not a rare experience for this demon. Indeed, the old world killed Iblis many times. But with every defeat came a resurrection. It is this ability that the old world was drained of its resources, strength, and will to live. It is this ability that Iblis shall be victorious.

These thoughts cause the hedgehog to pound his fist against a wall. "What's the point of all this? It'll never end!"

"Calm down, Silver."

"Then tell me what we should do. How can we completely destroy Iblis?"

Blaze turned away. Nobody could possibly know that answer.

But at that moment, a calm voice spoke out. "…By knowing the truth, of course."

Silver and Blaze turn their heads up above. There was another hedgehog in the area, arms spread open staring the sky.

"Just as a flower comes from a seed, or a bird comes from an egg, everything has an origin. You need to find the being originally responsible for this catastrophe."

The cat girl sighed in frustration. This man was just another wannabe messiah, blaming someone else for his problems. She began to walk away before she was drawn into some stupid witch hunt.

The hedgehog, however, was interested in what this stranger had to say. "Is that really the answer to our problem?" Silver asked with hope in his eyes. "Tell me, do you know who it is?"

The other hedgehog looked down. Silver noticed this stranger had no mouth.

After salvaging what little technology left, Tails managed to build a device that detects powerful energy. And the only energy that could survive this timeline were the Chaos Emeralds.

The fox contacted the G.U.N. agents to meet up outside the city. When the Sonic Heroes arrived at the location, they already had company.

"You guys are so slow" teased Rouge.

Sonic shrugs. "We got stuck in a traffic jam."

"Enough fooling around" grumbles Shadow. "Have you guys discovered anything?"

"Er, yeah" Tails said as he fumbled with his device. "I received a signal indicating there's a Chaos Emerald here, but…" Tails hesitates as he points towards a distant volcano.

Rouge whines, "you mean we've got to go through there?"

"If you don't like it, you can stay here" sneered Knuckles.

"You've got to be kidding!"

"Well, might as well get it over with" Sonic spoke before pointing at the black hedgehog. "Don't be late."

Shadow walked up to Sonic and whispered, "same to you." As the last word parted his lips Shadow ran off, the four others following suite.

To be continued.


	10. Iblis Again

The stranger revealed himself as Mephiles. He claimed to be a 'humble scavenger', hoping to find and secure any history of the old world.

The hermit hedgehog lead his fellow survivors into an abandoned science facility. It was oddly intact, with little to no signs of flaming beasts. Even more strange was the functional machinery, since any source of electricity has long been eradicated.

Mephiles speaks, "To fix this present timeline, you need to change the past."

"But, that's impossible." Silver replied in despair.

"With my help, you can, because I have the power to travel through time!"

"No way!" Blaze silently agreed. If this guy can time travel, why not fix the problem already?

"In order to change the past, you must eliminate the individual who had awakened Iblis. …The Iblis Trigger."

The young hedgehog ponders this information. "If I eliminate that guy, will our world be saved?"

The older-looking hedgehog didn't answer. Instead he mumbled, "The Day of Disaster… Here are my records of this event. This was when Iblis was freed and his flames were released into the world."

He inputs a few buttons on a nearby computer. Within seconds the monitor was filled with dozens of images. The kids were surprised with the glimpses of the old world. If only that living inferno wasn't around…

"And you have this person to blame." Mephiles pulls out a black crystal and holds it within Silver's reach. The psychic looks at the mysterious gem and slowly grabs it.

Suddenly, his sight is covered in flames. It was a vision of some sorts. Among the flames was a imposing figure. The figure was the same species as Silver, with fur the opposite color of the surrounding fire.

"I see it!" exclaims Silver. "So. That blue hedgehog's the Iblis Trigger?"

Blaze walked closer and peered the crystal. She saw nothing. "Blue hedgehog…" she said in a slight interest.

Mephiles was given back his gem. "Now that you know you're enemy, I'll send you back in time to the point the Iblis Trigger was alive."

With a wave of his hands, the stranger conjured up an orb between Silver and Blaze. They flailed about as darkness took hold of them. When the orb vanished, so did both the kids.

The monitor suddenly alerted a signal. Iblis has already resurrected itself.

Mephiles cracks his knuckles. "Perhaps now that I found allies, I will finally gain what I desire…"

Meanwhile, the Sonic Heroes and the G.U.N. agents made their way to their destination. They didn't find much.

"This cave is full of nothing!" shouts Knuckles. "Are you sure were in the right place?"

"Absolutely" Tails said in uncertainty as he checks his device. "We are practically standing right on the signal."

Rouge thought out loud, "standing on it… or underneath it?" She flew in the air to see her surroundings, and lo and behold a sparkling gem was floating right above the heroes. "I found a Chaos Emerald!"

Shadow sensed the energy from the emerald. It wasn't a real Chaos Emerald, as the energy emitting from was rather weak. But just then he felt another sensation, one that was overflowing with chaotic power. They were not alone.

When he saw the bat girl reach out for the sparkling object, the black blur screams, "DON'T TOUCH IT!"

Alas, it was too late. As soon as the bat girl placed her hand on the gem the trap was set off. It exploded with a bright light, leaving nothing more than a few sparkles. Rouge fell to the ground but was otherwise unharmed by the explosion. However, the noise it created lured in an unwelcoming sight.

**I.B.L.I.S. 9.9.**

The thing before the heroes appeared to be some sort of giant magma worm. And technically it was… but it was much more. It was Iblis.

Tails, Rouge and Knuckles flew away as the monster destroyed the ground they once stood on. But Sonic and Shadow had no choice but to leap on the rocky platforms floating over the lava. Now the only option left was to fight.

"I'll take care of this" Shadow said to the other hedgehog. Before Sonic could complain, the black blur was already ahead.

Shadow shot spears of Chaos energy at the monster. Iblis wiggle about and tossed a dozen rocks. Any of the rocks that didn't collide with the chaos spears nearly sent Shadow plunging into the lava.

"This isn't working" the hedgehog growled. "I need some way to draw it in."

At the corner of his eye he noticed another emerald. Well, it looked more like a lump of coal than an emerald, but it emitted the same wave of energy as the last one. The hedgehog went over and hit it.

Iblis was drawn to the glowing stone. Plunging itself to the source of light, its mass was more than enough to break the stone apart. Shadow took the opportunity to strike. Iblis roared in pain and sent its assaulter flying.

Sonic considered the predicament of the other hedgehog as the time to step in. The flailing of the fire creature caused the stalactites up above to fall into the lava. The blue blur used these as stepping stones to reach another floating gem.

Fortunately, Iblis didn't learn from last time. When the jewel was shattered, Sonic his foe in the face. And like before, Iblis sent his assaulter sky high. The blue hedgehog landed on the other side of the cavern next to the black hedgehog.

"I think this guy is going to get serious" Sonic said grimly before smiling gleefully. "Wanna finish it with me?"

"Of course" replies Shadow.

Iblis had enough of this. It charged forward, plowing through stone as if it were paper. The hedgehogs curled up into balls and shot themselves into Iblis.

Sonic and Shadow barely remember what happened next. All they know is that they won the fight, they ended up outside the cave, and now a wormhole is right in front of them.

"Um, sorry about abandoning you guys back there" said Knuckles as he walked by with Rouge and Tails. "But whatever you just did gave us a way back home."

"Come on, Sonic" shouts Tails. "The princess still needs to be rescued!"

The Sonic Heroes were the first to go in the wormhole. Next up was Rouge the bat. Finally, just as the portal was about to close itself, it was Shadow's turn.

That is, if he didn't notice Mephiles appearing behind him.

Does anyone actually want to read this?


	11. Radical Train

In the hustle and bustle of the big city, nobody noticed when a wormhole opened up and released a white bat into the world.

"Well, that is one place I won't go for my summer vacation" joked Rouge. "Am I right Shadow? …Shadow?"

The wormhole closed up. The hedgehog never came with her. The bat girl became a little worried.

"He's still back there? Oh well, he can take care of himself… but then again that future isn't exactly something you can handle all alone. Argh! Curse my sense of good morals."

Against her better judgment, Rouge contacted G.U.N. headquarters.

"Come in, HQ. This is Agent Rouge reporting in."

It didn't take long for someone to respond. "This is HQ. Agent Rouge, you are wanted for attempted political tension. Where is Agent Shadow?"

"Agent Shadow's status is currently unknown. We had a complex situation and I may require contact with Subject Greek Numeral."

"Request denied. Subject Greek Numeral is detained as a high-risk combatant and you are trespassing in foreign territory. Return to base immediately."

"I am willing to come back and face punishment for my actions. But believe me when I say Agent Shadow may be in danger."

The other end was silent for a few moments. "We have uploaded coordinates of Subject Greek Numeral's deployment. We expect a full report after this situation has been dealt with. HQ out."

On the other side of the city, Team Sonic made their appearance. Unlike Rogue, they dropped in the middle of a public area. Nobody really cared though.

"Looks like we made it back in one piece" Knuckles says in satisfaction.

Tails noticed they were two people short. "Where did Shadow and Rogue go? Did they appear someplace else?"

"Those two can take care of themselves" Sonic reassured his foxy friend. He snatched up a newspaper to see which day they had arrived in. If this paper was recent, then only one day has past since their little time travel adventure.

However, it was then that Sonic noticed the headlines; "Doctor Eggman holds train hostage". Sure, the title could have used more pizzazz, but it was enough for the hedgehog to have an idea of where to go next.

**RADICAL TRAIN**

**Mission: rescue the hostages!**

Sonic came into the train yard noticing Eggman boss around his mechanical minions. The hedgehog made himself known as he shouted, "I didn't know you had a thing for trains!"

"Came back from your little trip, have you?" said the doctor. "I apologize if I haven't prepared a welcoming party for you, but it appears I have run out of fuel for my Egg Carrier. Luckily I managed to 'persuade' a few people to offer me resources for my transportation."

"Going home already? Well, in case I guess I should ask you to let Elise go."

"Of course, of course." Eggman takes out a remote control and pushes it. "Whoops, looks like I accidentally sent a train full of passengers spiral out of control. Better do something before it crashes."

That was Sonic's cue to save the day. Ricocheting off springs like a pinball, he landed on a platform. Behind a grated wall was a stack of explosives placed on the train tracks. The hedgehog's only option to prevent witnessing a tragic fireworks show was to hope there was a switch nearby.

And indeed there was! Once the switch was activated all the explosives detonated. By the time the runaway train came rolling by, all that it ran into were some charred bits. While the passengers were safe for now, Sonic knew this was too easy if this was the only trap Eggman planted.

The next area the hedgehog ran through was an industrial zone of sorts. Sensitive scales and crazy conveyors were the main obstacles at this point. Using his rarely-needed ball bouncing technique, Sonic got to the next platform with more bombs to blow up. This switch was hidden under a wooden crate, one of many the blue blur broke open in order to denote the roadblocks.

There appeared to be only one more switch left. However, this one was guarded by a robot armed with two laser cannons. Sonic got out of the way as a stream of plasma swept by. While the robot was recharging, the hedgehog struck. A force field that surrounded the third switch fizzled out when its guardian fell. Nothing stopped Sonic as he blew up the last explosives earlier then intended.

Now all that was left was to stop the train before it falls off that cliff. Sigh…

An old shrine of Solaris stood alone deep in the wilderness. Abandoned and forgotten, the shrine hasn't had a visitor in centuries. Until today.

The guest was E-123 Omega. As a war machine, Omega had no interest in the shrine. The only reason it was here is because it was sent to meet somebody.

"This is a charming little place" says another visitor.

The robot turns to the direction of the voice and scans the visitor. "ROUGE THE BAT" it states its conclusion.

The next few sentences are classified from public archiving. (Plus it was just Rouge recapping her and Shadow's adventure, so you aren't missing out on anything.)

"SITUATION UNDERSTOOD" the robot boomed. "WHAT WOULD YOU INQUIRE ME TO DO?"

"Well… my idea is a bit of long shot." Rouge pulls out a shard of one of the exploding emeralds. "There were a lot of these where the wormhole opened up. If you were to track this jewel's energy patterns, you may find Shadow as well."

Omega took the shard and placed in a compartment of sorts. "SYSTEM REACTIVATION COUNTDOWN INITIATED. BACKUP POWER SOURCE AND SPARE MAGAZINES SECURED. COMMAND PROGRAM PRIORITY CHANGED. NEW MISSION: SHADOW SUPPORT. EXTERNAL ACCESS NO LONGER PERMITTED. CONFIRMED."

"I'm counting on you."

The robot slowly walked away to return to its imprisonment. It would be unlikely Omega would ever see the light of day again. G.U.N. made it very clear they don't trust creations of Doctor Eggman, especially one who only turned against their master was because of a simple grudge. If Omega was to see any action before rescuing Shadow, it would have to be a moment of sheer desperation.

As for Rouge, all she could do now was wait.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	12. Mephiles

Back in the future Shadow resumes his pursuit on Mephiles. Despite being the ultimate life form, the black blur couldn't catch up with his target. Already the chase has led the two of them back into the city.

This little runabout finally ended when the Dark entered a building. There was only way through and Shadow was now blocking it.

With nowhere else to go, Mephiles sneers, "so, decided to void your return ticket now, did you?"

"Why are you here?" the black blur points his finger at the copycat. "Did you ruin this world?"

"The answer is yes and no." Shadow grimaces in response. "Perhaps it's better to show you."

With a snap of the Dark's fingers, the end of the building lit up. The light wasn't emitting from lamps, rather it came from an electrical prison. And its prisoner was none other than Shadow himself!

"Yes, that's you" Mephiles answered Shadow's thoughts. "After the world was devastated by Iblis' flames, what do you think happened? A search for the guilty. Who did this, you may ask? Humanity wasn't just jealous of your power. They feared it. They used this incident as an excuse to hunt you down."

The red-striped hedgehog looked away from his imprisoned self. As much as he would like to accuse Mephiles of framing him, but he had doubts the enigma was even involved. Shadow's record wasn't exactly clean and no doubt in the future it would be just as spotty.

Mephiles shook Shadow from the depths of the mind when he spoke, "come with me, Shadow. This disaster can be stopped and I know just how to do it. With my knowledge and your power, we can save this world, rescue civilization, and even reclaim your tarnished name!"

"That's absurd" the other hedgehog answered. "Whatever it is you want to do, it will only help nobody but yourself!"

"You accept this miserable destiny then?" Mephiles asks as he signals to the electric prison.

Shadow's only response was, "I determine my own destiny."

It was then that Mephiles had enough of talking. His form changed, becoming something less of a replica of Shadow. His skin was covered in raw crystal, he feet replaced with ghostly wisps, and his eyes now red with fury. Revealing what kind of monster he truly is, Mephiles attacks.

**M.E.P.H.I.L.E.S.**

_**Duplicate**_

The monster darted around from place to place, throwing balls of negative energy at every opportunity. If his opponent wasn't Shadow the Hedgehog he might actually be a threat. It only took one shot of Chaos Spear to throw Mephiles off his game.

The building was soon filled with childish giggling. And came with them were faceless miniature versions of the evil look-a-like. Shadow took the offensive and pounded one into vaporous mist. The others were not demoralized.

Shadow spread his attacks on the other critters. It proved to futile as for every one he defeat, another would soon take its place. To matters worse, Mephiles was nowhere to be seen.

But Shadow noticed Mephiles was in fact right under his nose. As an entity formed from a shade, it should have been obvious Mephiles had the ability to become Shadow's shadow. The hedgehog stomped his foot onto the demon's head, but the other thing it went through was the floor.

Bad idea. With his leg stuck, Shadow was vulnerable when the minions swarmed him. Fighting proved futile as the ghastly creatures piled up on him. In frustration, Shadow performed Chaos Blast. Not only did it free Shadow's foot and vaporize the horde, it also disconnected Mephiles from his host.

The Dark threw a cloud of dark and flung the hedgehog right into a wall. By the time Shadow regained his posture, the giggling monstrosities had already respawned. This was becoming a battle of endurance. And with the way things were going, Shadow would eventually lose.

Just then the sound of explosions caused everybody to pause. One of the building's walls was blown wide open. Something walked through the hole.

Shadow peered at the stranger and spoke, "Omega?" Indeed, it was the same robot he saw only a few hours ago. It was still covered in dust, but its presence made it seem brand new.

Omega boomed, "DESIGNATED TIME REACHED. COMMENCING SHADOW SUPPORT."

The gang of ghastlies attempt to charge this unwelcomed visitor. All they managed to do was get blown up by rockets. Omega used his turbo boosters to reach the exhausted Shadow and put him over its shoulder.

The remaining minions form a circle around their master. Now protected, nothing stopped Mephiles from attacking Omega and Shadow. The robot retaliated, making sure its passenger doesn't end up getting in the crossfire. Slowly but surely Omega chips away at the servant shield using heat-seeking missiles.

Even a limitless army of altered clones was not enough to stop Omega. As soon as enough of the creeps were out of its path, the robot boosted towards Mephiles. Omega open the compartment containing Rogue's emerald and smashed it over the demon's head. The result turned Mephiles into a surreal display of fireworks.

"ARGH!" the voice of Mephiles screams throughout the building. A second later he forms into his Shadow-like body. "How RUDE of you to interrupt our duel. I should've known better to expect a fair fight in this infested city."

At the end of the room the electrical field shut down and released its prisoner. The future hedgehog exhaled and appeared to regain consciousness. When future Shadow looked at his past self, he suddenly imploded into a wormhole.

Mephiles chuckles. "It looks like this little paradox has caused a tear in the fabric of time. I had enough of this place, it is time to be with my other comrades. Farewell!"

The Dark gives a swift wave goodbye and jumps into the wormhole. Shadow and Omega went after him… to wherever the wormhole ends.

To be continued.


	13. Amy Rose

Tonight was New Year's Eve. In Soleanna, they celebrated with a party called the Festival of the Sun. People from across the country would join together for the entire day to play games, trade goods, and even find their one true love.

It was the last part that drove Amy Rose to coming here. Tagging along with Tails, Amy's womanly instincts told her she would meet Sonic there. And as luck would have it, based on the what the crowds of fleeing people had to say, he was here.

The pink hedgehog ran as fast as she could to the scene of the crime. Already the fight was over, but no doubt her favorite blue guy is still in the vicinity.

Somebody jumped from the rooftops. Though the darkness of midnight shrouded her vision, Amy could notice that the jumper was a hedgehog with an air of determination around him. Her inner fan girl stirred.

Without any hesitation, Amy charged forward and shouted on the top of her lungs, "Now I got you, Sonic!" Before the other hedgehog could react, Amy had her arms wrapped around him, with her head snuggling his backside. "It's about time I finally caught you again."

While Amy rubbed her face against the other hedgehog's fur, she noticed how different the texture was. Realizing this, the hedgehog girl slowly looked up and saw a completely bewilder stranger looking back at her. Amy's cheeks were as red as her last name.

"Hey! You're not Sonic!" She pushed herself away, nearly knocking over the stranger in the process. "Sorry about that."

The stranger was about to respond to this awkward moment, but suddenly got distracted by something. "Hey, where'd he go?" the strange hedgehog said to himself. "He must of run off…"

Amy saw sadness on his face. "Did you miss someone because of me?"

"Ah… It's okay. I'm sure the guy I'm looking for is still on the island. In which case I better start searching."

Amy grabbed hold of the stranger's hand. "Well then, I'll help you!"

"What?" he said with the same bewildered look as before.

"Two heads are better than one, when looking for someone!"

While being dragged away by the female hedgehog, the male one stuttered, "hey, just wait a second!"

Amy let go of the reluctant stranger. "Oh jeez, I completely forgot to introduce myself! I'm Amy Rose. What's your name?"

"…It's Silver."

Just then, Amy woke up from her nap. Apparently her dream was a flashback from a few days ago.

Silver and her pretty explored the four corners of Soleanna to find the person of interest. During their travels Amy wondered if Silver lived his whole life under a rock. The white hedgehog was mystified about every little thing in the world. One time when they journeyed through a desert, Silver took his time to admire its 'beauty'. It was a desert for crying out loud!

Regardless of his strange behaviors, Amy thought of him as a really nice guy who couldn't hurt anybody. That is… until they actually found who they were looking for.

This wasn't the time to reminisce. As of now Amy was hitching a ride on a hijacked fuel train. Eggman was holding a train yard hostage, and Sonic seemed to have disappeared. So the hedgehog girl decided to take the role as hero of the day.

The train slowed to a halt. Worker droids came in by the dozen to claim the goods. Amy doubt she could destroy them all before they raised the alarm. Luckily, she came into possession of a cloaking generator. It doesn't last very long when in use, but it was long enough for Amy to sneak out and enter Eggman's secret lair.

The pink one began to think this was a bad idea. There were robots patrolling everywhere. And not the kind that look like cute animals. These machines were built to apparently protect something.

Amy decided now was a good time for a strategic retreat. As she turned around a corner to leave she bumped into someone. It wasn't a robot, but rather a young female human. Both of them were surprised to see one another.

Before they could even utter another breath, the alarm blared. "Prisoner has escaped from Cell Block C-17. All guards suspend current activities and search for the prisoner."

"This way!" Amy signaled the other girl. The other girl redundantly followed. The way out was blocked with some baddies, but since the alarm was already on there was no need to hold back.

Amy pulled her choice of weaponry, the Piko Piko Hammer, and bopped the first robot on the head. The others noticed their comrade fall and shot at the perpetrator. The pink hedgehog batted the projectiles back and watched as the robots exploded one by one. By the time reinforcements arrived, Amy and her escort were already outside.

When the two escapees got a good distance away from Eggman's base, the human stopped walking then bowed. "I thank you for rescuing me, madam."

"Ah, it was nothing really" Amy humbly replied before noticing who she was talking to. "Omigosh, you're Princess Elise!"

"Indeed I am. Why else would you risk your life then to rescue the current ruler of a nation?"

"Actually, I wasn't even aware you were inside that place. I just to stop Eggman since nobody was going to."

Elise put her palm to her forehead and sighed. "Is foolhardiness such a common trait? I probably would have stayed in my prison cell today if the thoughts of a certain someone weren't stuck in my head."

"You wouldn't happen to have feelings for this person, would you?" asked Amy in intrigue.

The princess frowned. "What? Of course not!"

"It's okay. Love changes everything. It feels like every little moment in your life is huge!" Her eyes sparkle in fantasy. "Doesn't it?"

Elise could not muster the strength to tell this hedgehog girl she was insane.

Amy continued on. "So, what does this guy look like? Have you already been on a date with him?"

"No! Look, even if I would date him nobody would approve. I am the leading political figure of Soleanna, while he is just…" Elise began to calm herself down.

"Oh, I never thought of it that way. But love isn't something other people decide for you. If your people would give him a hard time, at least give a helping hand once in a while."

"Hmm… perhaps there is wisdom in your words. Maybe I should try to show some- URK!" The princess fell unconscious with a dart sticking in her backside.

The pink hedgehog realized they were followed. Robots of all shapes and sizes surrounded the two ladies. Before she could react, Amy was tranquilized as well. The last thing she saw was another flashback…

"The person you were looking for was Sonic?" Amy shouted. She was blocking her new friend's way in order to prevent him from crushing her crush. "Were you planning… to kill him?"

Silver shouts back, "he's responsible for destroying my world!"

"That's crazy! Sonic would never do that!"

"But it's true! In the near future, his actions will cause the devastation of all living things! So I must-"

"No! I don't believe it. Even that was true, if I had to choose between the world and Sonic… I would choose Sonic!"

Silver began to glow an indigo blue. Amy braced for impact, but that impact never came. Instead of throwing Amy aside and continuing his pursuit, the white hedgehog turned the other direction and ran.

It was the last time Amy would ever see Silver.

To be continued.


	14. Discovery

A hedgehog, a bat, and a robot hang out in the docks. An hour ago Shadow and Omega arrived from the future. They lost Mephiles upon time traveling, and then decided to meet up with Rouge. So here they all are, wondering just what to do next.

"Well it looks like we're alone in messy situation" the bat girl sighed. "We can't go to G.U.N. since they'll lock me up and tear down this Omega for future data. Not to mention we can't have Shadow turn his back on Mephiles when that monster looks just like him!"

"EGGMAN DETECTED" Omega alerts. "SUGGESTING HIS ELIMINATION AS PRIORITY ONE."

"If we do that we'll only drawn attention to the local government" said Shadow. "Speaking of the doctor, perhaps he knows something about Mephiles? I'm going to ask him directly."

"Hey wait a second!" Rouge shouts as the black blur walks off.

Shadow turns his head and says, "I can handle this alone. You keep track of Mephiles."

Rouge scoffs as Shadow leaves. "Hmph. He finally shows up again and then leaves before even saying 'hello.' Well, it seems his little trip hasn't changed him."

The bat girl took the robot along to see if the Scepter of Darkness was where she left it. If it didn't have use against it's previous occupant, at least Rouge will have a souvenir to bring home.

Nearby, there was another hedgehog hanging around. It was Silver. He was doing nothing but staring at the clear blue sea.

"So this is where you are. I've been looking for you." It was Blaze. She took a few steps closer and noticed her friend lost in thought. "What's wrong?"

"Well, uh, Blaze…" the psychic said insecurely. "To kill someone to save the world… is that really the right thing to do?"

The cat girl put her hands to her hips. "You're so naïve. Whether it's right or wrong, I can't really say. But what I do know is if we don't take this chance, the future will remain exactly as it is."

"You're right. But even then I'm not sure if-"

Suddenly, something rose from the ocean! It was one of Eggman's stronger robots, making its way out of the water and onto dry land. Panic and destruction ensued with every step it took.

"You are thinking too much" said Blaze as she hauled the hedgehog towards the massive machine. "What we need to change the future is action. The same action we'll use to take this thing down!"

**E.G.G. R.Y.U.G.I.N.**

The robot appeared to have a destination in mind. It ignored the two animals chasing it, even when they threw an occasional attack.

"It will get away if this keeps up" said Silver. "We need to find a way to make it stop moving!"

Finding a parking lot full of unused cars, the white hedgehog used his telekinetic powers to build a barricade in front the marching machine. The robot became enraged and turned its attention to Silver.

It showed its anger by shooting plasma orbs everywhere. Blaze easily dodged them, while Silver had a few close calls. It's last projectile was a missile with a wide explosion, one that Silver witnessed after throwing it back at the robot's face.

The mechanical monstrosity stumbled from the impact and plowed through the car barrier unintentionally. It continued on with it's march, now occasionally shooting at it's pursuers.

Nearby was leftover fireworks for New Years. Blaze set them up and created a literal firewall. Once more the robot was trapped with fighting the only option . Once it shot plasma balls and then a missile. Once more it was hit by its own projectile.

The robot ran through the firewall and headed straight for the train yard. The pace it was going somehow reminded Silver of his brief encounter with Sonic. While both appear to be minding their own business, their presence will still bring destruction to those they never intended to hurt. The hedgehog made up his mind.

"Come back here, you coward!" Silver yelled as he charged after the machine. "I will demolish you the same way I'm going to do to the Iblis Trigger!"

Eggman was frustrated over his latest scheme running into complications. His warship needs to refueled, the princess nearly ran away, and now Sonic is back. He could only imagine if the worst was yet to- Shadow just came through the roof.

"Wouldn't the door have been EASIER?" Eggman snapped at Shadow. "What do you want with me at a time like this?"

Shadow, uncaring for the doctor's dilemma, went straight to the point. "Who is Mephiles?"

Robotnik's anger faded from his face, replaced with an amused smirk. "So the parasite has a name. Interesting."

"So you too no nothing."

"Oh I know a little bit about this Mephiles of yours. You see, I happen to obtain data from the Solaris Project. They mention the discovery of an incorporeal organism with the power of temporal negativity. However, it requires a host for its power to be at maximum potential. The host's willpower would have to be completely nonexistent in order to be possess able. Something like a newborn baby, or a computer, or maybe…"

"…someone's shadow?"

"Well, that's a bit of a long shot, but yes someone's shadow. But that is as far the data went I'm afraid. If you want to know more about him, well, you should have been here ten years ago."

Shadow turned around to leave. "I suppose your information was satisfactory."

"Could you do me a favor when you go?" asked Eggman. "One of my transport robot had been destroyed not far from here. Apparently its somebody new who wants to make my life. I would appreciate it if you could convince to never break my things again."

The hedgehog agreed, mostly because there were no more leads left. However, doing this favor would help Shadow on his quest in ways he would never had imagined.

To be continued.


	15. Silver Round Two

There was no better exercise than being a hero. Sonic had his share saving passengers in a runaway train. Even with his insane speed, slowing down that train was no quick fix. With a exhale of relief and a wipe from his brow, the blue blur was ready for the next challenge.

As luck would have it, the next challenge would be the one he was never prepared for. It was Silver.

"This time there will be no more interruptions" the white hedgehog said as he telekinetically held a fallen robot above him. "The Iblis Trigger… must die!"

Sonic tumbled out the way as the robot pieces were sent at the spot he was at just seconds ago. He did little else when Silver held him with psychic powers. The blue hedgehog felt his throat tightening.

"It's time to end this!" yelled Silver.

Alas this hedgehog was also stricken with an unexpected guest. Shadow appeared from out of nowhere, surprising the psychic enough lose his concentration. Sonic gave the black blur before dashing away.

Silver, who had mistaken this new arrival for somebody else, said "Mephiles! Why are you getting in my way?"

The one who was not Mephiles raised an eyebrow. "My name is Shadow the Hedgehog. And I believe I'll have to rough you up for answers.

**VS. Silver**

Shadow's plan to deal with this stranger was to finish it as soon as possible. When was about to punch the white hedgehog in the snout, however, Silver had already got hold of him. The black hedgehog flew right through a crate.

This fight was not yet over. Learning his lesson, Shadow hid behind a train slowly moving by the battlefield. Silver used telekinetic on a bundle of barrels with the intent of throwing over the train and smoke the other hedgehog out of hiding. Shadow quickly attacked Silver, as the psychic could not defend himself while his focus was on the barrels.

The barrels fell to the ground in splinters. One barrel managed to fall on Silver's head. The psychic went for higher ground in order to lessen his chances of getting hit when arming himself. Silver tossed a few objects from above while Shadow shot Chaos Spears from down below. Eventually the white hedgehog ran out of out things to pick up, while the black hedgehog had just enough stamina to produce one last spear. It struck Silver, sending him down to Shadow's level.

Silver landed with a pain in his head. He could see his opponent was exhausted from this battle just as he was. His headache a bit too painful for him to proper use his telekinesis, the white hedgehog would finish this the old fashion way. Silver gave a war cry and charged forward.

Shadow glowed slightly as he shouted "Chaos Control!" The one with the fist going for his face slowed to a halt. The slowdown was long enough for the black hedgehog to give his challenger a roundhouse kick to the back of his head.

The psychic rose from his quick trip to the floor. "You…" said Silver in rage.

"Don't bother" threatened Shadow. "I have the power to control time and space. You can't break free."

"I won't give up!" rambles Silver. "It all depends on me! Can't lose… not when I'm so close!"

The white hedgehog went for another close range attack, this time his fist was powered with psychic energy. The black hedgehog went with a punch of his own, his hand buzzing with the power of Chaos. When the two fist collided with one another, the two were flung back as a time wormhole opened up.

"Another rip in the space-time continuum" Shadow said in surprise. "How could you manage such willpower to do that?"

"I am on a mission to save the world" answers Silver. "Thanks to Mephiles I have the chance to change the past for a better future! I can't let him down… not while there so much at stake!"

Shadow believed this hedgehog to an extent. "Mephiles isn't trying to help you create a better future. In fact, he was involved in the world's destruction in the very beginning!"

"What? Do you have proof of these ridiculous accusations?"

"No… but I know where to find it. If we are to know anything about him, we will need to travel back in time ten years earlier. Back to the accident of the Solaris Project." Shadow turned towards the wormhole. "Follow me if you want the truth."

The ultimate life form leapt into the vortex. Silver wondered if he should follow this stranger. He couldn't trust someone who just kicked upside the head a minute ago, but then again Mephiles was a peculiar fellow. With the portal already closing up, the white hedgehog jumped in to go to the past.

Away from the industrialization of a train yard there was wilderness. Above the liveliness of the wilderness was an aircraft. Inside this floating aircraft were Doctor Eggman and his two prisoners, Elise and Amy.

And Elise was being quite difficult with her captor.

"Now stop it" said the doctor as he humorously followed the fleeing princess. "You have no where to go."

"Well she sure isn't going home with you, creep!" shouted a tied-up Amy Rose. "If these ropes weren't so tight, I would make your next designation to the hospital!"

"Well excuse if you came by uninvited. So you should be glad I didn't drop off in the middle of nowhere. Now hush, I am asking the princess to cooperate."

"I would rather die than accept my fate in your hands" said Elise.

Eggman frowned. "Hmph! So, what are you going to do, Princess? Do you plan to jump?"

Elise continued her stoic glare, but in truth the doctor called her bluff. There was no way she would end her life and leave her homeland up for grabs. But as she looked down below she saw that they being followed by a familiar face.

The princess turned back at her captor and briefly spoke "farewell." In an instant, she grabbed hold of Amy, jumped off the edge of the aircraft, and the two of them fell to the earth below.

The landing was rather soft. Sonic had gotten underneath at the right moment and rescued them both. However, based on the suffocating expression on his face, he didn't expect to catch two people.

Eggman grumbled at his luck. "You won't get away that easily!"

**E.G.G. G.E.N.E.S.I.S.**

A large robot flew in. It's main target was the blue hedgehog, who cast aside the women away from the fight.

Sonic taunts, "you think you can intimidate me with just your size? Come on, let's see what you can do!"

And the machine did just that. First, it unleashed a hefty number of homing rockets. Then, it spun around while it's laser beams were on. Finally it opened up its hanger doors and released smaller robots.

These smaller robots proved to be convenient stepping stones for Sonic. He used his homing dash to reach the big robot's head. With one good hit, the blue blur was flung as a piece of the robot fell off.

The robot responded to this injury by attacking with a plasma cannon. Various orbs of energy flew with the intent of hitting the hedgehog. When all of the plasma balls missed their target, the robot did his usual routine. Like before, it ended with Sonic bopping the machine on the head.

Skip a few rounds later. The robot is reduced to a mere central core part. However, its core had no booster engines to keep it afloat. It tilted itself as it slowly descended to the ground, to make sure it would take its foe with it to the afterlife. Sonic had trouble getting out of the oncoming robot's shadow. But in the end, a well-timed slide manage to get him away from the explosive impact.

LETS STOP HERE FOR NOW


	16. Tropical Jungle

By the time the fight ended, Amy had freed herself from her restraints. That allowed the pink hedgehog to personally reward her hero.

"Oh Sonic" Amy swooned. She pounced towards Sonic to give him her embrace. All she ended up doing was hitting the dirt. "Ouch!"

Sonic had turned his attention to the human rather than the other hedgehog. "That was a gutsy move back there" he said.

"Well I was desperate…" Elise replies in shame. "I owe you a lot, Sonic…"

While the two of them were having a chat, Eggman was already radioing in his reinforcements. "Curse you Sonic!" he yells, shaking his fist.

"Uh oh, I nearly forgot about him" said the hedgehog. He suddenly swept the human off her feet by picking her up. "Looks like we'll have to make a run for it!"

"Hey!" whines Amy Rose. "What about me?"

"Sorry Amy. Business before pleasure!" Sonic then took off into the wilderness.

"Joke while you can, Sonic! Sooner or later you won't be able to escape the fate of TRUE LOVE!"

**TROPICAL JUNGLE**

**Mission: Hide from Eggman's robots!**

The robot reinforcements had arrived and were scanning the ground floor for signs of the hedgehog and princess. Little did they know that Sonic was actually moving up in the tree tops.

Even with a princess in tow, Sonic never held back when it came to extreme stunts. Running up giant trees, grinding on branches, bouncing off springs, swinging through weird purple vines. And despite all that Elise came out it unharmed. The only risk she encountered was when Sonic and her rode on a lengthy vine that nearly sent into murky waters.

Speaking of which, the two of them apparently ended in a middle of a swamp.

"Not good" Sonic spoke grimly. "I guess I should tell you I'm not a very good swimmer."

Elise frowned. "That is bad news. Perhaps you try getting across the water by jumping on those lotus pads?"

The hedgehog took that advice and bounced from lotus pad to lotus pad. It was a rather slow way to get across, but at least it more preferable than getting wet. Unfortunately, the robots had found them halfway through.

"We'll never get away at this pace!" Sonic shouts. "The only option we have left is… running… underwater. BANZAI!" He put the pedal to the metal and charged forward like a madman. He closed his eyes and held his breath, but soon realized he didn't feel any water.

Sonic looked at Elise and noticed something. Her necklace was glowing. And not just your run-of-the-mill glow, it was magic. The same type of magic that allowed the hedgehog to walk on water.

As the princess herself, she too was the expecting the worse to happen. Not wanting to disturb her inner-power groove, Sonic continued on.

"Looks like we lost them. You can let go now. Hello?"

Elise realized that Sonic was talking to her. She complied and stopped latching onto Sonic. She then opened her eyes and saw where she was.

Out here in the most dangerous parts of the jungle, there was place of tranquility. It was pond surrounded by blossoming trees. It wasn't really that inspiring, and Elise's castle had much beauty with architecture and artwork. But for her this was the first time she saw something so… natural.

This made Elise strike a conversation. "Sonic, have you visited many wonderful places before?"

"Yeah…" Sonic replied with uncertainty. Being a speedster he is, he doesn't exactly stop to see the scenery.

"Once you defeat Eggman… you'll leave, won't you?" Sonic slowly nodded. "In that case, I might as well tell you something. The reward you want… my smile… will never be granted."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I am a person who cares about her position and her people. I sacrificed many things to become an effective leader. Feelings are one of them."

"Wow! It must be hard to be a young girl without emotions."

"It is. But my country's needs surpass my own. Though, to be honest, my decision was influenced by my late father. It is a shame I can not even remember the day he passed away. Yet I can still recall his last words of advice; be strong no matter what happens."

"Are you sure you understood him correctly? As a successor I could understand, but no father would ever tell their child to give up their emotions."

Just then a helicopter flew overhead. It was a rescue chopper looking for the princess. It didn't take long for it to descend nearby the human and hedgehog.

"Your majesty!" shouted the pilot as soon as he landed his vehicle. "Are you alright? Everybody has been worried sick about you!"

"I'm fine" replied the princess. "I need to return home as soon as possible. Soleanna has been without its ruler long enough"

"Yes ma'am!"

As Elise entered the helicopter, she turned to Sonic one last time. "Sonic the Hedgehog, I once again apologize being unable to give your reward. However, if you are willingly to believe me despite my expression… I will remember this moment."

And with that, the helicopter flew away. The hedgehog watched it go with a pleased look on his face.

To be continued.


	17. The Solaris Project

Today was meant to be any other day. But this day would end up as a historical moment for Soleanna. This was the day of the Solaris Project.

Deep within the halls of the old royal castle, scientists were working tirelessly on their secret work. If word were to go of what was transpiring here, the church and state would use everything at their disposal to stop this mad experiment. Ironically enough, it was the ruler of the country himself who is in charge of the project.

He is the Duke of Soleanna. Nobody seems to recall his name, then again, nobody considered him to be worthy of recalling at all. That privilege belonged to his wife, the former Queen, who had recently died of mysterious circumstances. Officially she had died from a car accident, but a popular rumor is that G.U.N. sabotaged her vehicle.

The Duke was a man of great intelligence. But smarts meant nothing if nobody was willing accept him as a leader. It was likely other nations would use this opportunity to claim Soleanna for themselves. For the sake of his country… and for his love… the Duke would change the course of history.

The source of this ambition was from the royal family's mandate of heaven, the Flames of Hope. Legends say the flames is Solaris himself, transformed to light the way in the darkest of days. Being known as a time god, no doubt these flames contained the powers to travel through time. However, legends also say if an unworthy soul were to tamper with the Flames of Hope, Solaris would turn in the Flames of Disaster and would burn all in his path.

It was the reason above that made the Solaris Project top secret. The Duke employed a crack team of trustworthy scientists to figure out how to awaken the flame's power. When science failed, he explored the desert and uncovered engravings of a relevant chant as well as a magic scepter. Now that all there to do was to wake up a god.

A scientist gave a report. "Flames of hope properly secured. Heat wave analysis online. Vibration emitter fully functional. We are all set, sir."

"Very good" said the Duke, overseeing the moment of truth. "Permission granted to activate the ritual program."

The room soon had a change of atmosphere. In order to unleash the power of the flames, a sacred song and dance was required. To get the perfect results, the singing was done by stereo sound and dancing by flashing lights. As the project leader stared intently at the flames, he felt a tug on his pants.

It was his daughter, Elise the third. Like any other young child, Elise was full of energy and emotions. While she did not belong in a place like this, the Duke brought her along as he suspected the nanny giving Elise 'ideas' behind his back.

"Daddy, can we go home?" said the young girl.

Her father, glancing over at the flames, replies, "in a minute, honey. Daddy needs to work a teensy bit longer. Why don't you go to the next room and play for awhile?"

"But that room is no fun!" she whines. "And this room has a party!"

"Sweety, please…"

"Sir! We have a reaction!" one of the scientists shouted.

The Duke turned away from his child. He watched as the flames began to morph in the shape of a bird, the symbol of Solaris. "Yes, Solaris, awaken" he said to himself. "Rise up and aid your people in their time of need!"

Just as a miracle was about to happen, a blackout occurred. Secondary lights turned themselves on, revealing a mess of broken machinery. In the middle of this junkyard was Princess Elise.

"Oopsie" she giggled.

The ruler of Soleanna gave a blank stare, and then realized the situation. "The flames! What are the results of the flames!"

"Not good, sir" one of the scientists responds. "The Flames of Hope are reverting to their normal form."

Another scientist gave more bad news. "The ritual program has been heavily damaged. A full repair will take about a week."

"By that time the public will find out about the Solaris Project! We must complete this now!" The Duke ran up towards the flames. "Grand master of time! By the covenant you have bound to the royal family, we have spread the word of your good name as ask of you to reveal yourself! Please, just this once!" The bird shape continued to dissolve. "Why, Solaris? Why do you refuse to listen to my voice?"

At that moment, a scientist hesitantly spoke. "Heat signatures are down at normal temperatures. I'm sorry sir."

It was finally over. There one moment of opportunity was gone. The head of the project was in silent distress, and his employees knew better than to say anything.

Elise, however, was a bit ignorant on that. "Is the party over?"

Before anyone knew it, the Duke was pulling on his daughter's hair. "This. Is. Not. A. Party! This was a serious project that you just RUINED!"

While the scientists tried to avoid getting involved, one of noticed something on the monitor. "An electromagnetic pulse has been generated!"

"Being a princess doesn't mean you get to have fun all day long. Sooner or later you will have GROW UP and deal with your RESPONSIBILITIES!"

"Injecting a decompression agent!" said another scientist. "No, the level's not dropping! A spatial meltdown is inevitable!"

"TAKE YOUR mother FOR EXAMPLE! AFTER ALL she KNOWS HOW THE WORLD ACTUALLY WORKS! YOU ONLY BLISS BECAUSE OF her EFFORTS!"

"My Lord, it's too late!" one scientist shouted. "We've got to take shelter!"

"**SOMETIMES I WISH YOU DIED INSTEAD OF HER!**"

The Duke was interrupted from his rage as he felt a strong warmth behind him. He turned around, and gasped at the monstrosity that was meant to be Solaris. What he saw next was the laboratory exploding, and then… nothing.

When the Duke woke up, it was in great pain. He looked at his surroundings and saw the entire area charred with ruin. The Duke had taken injuries, but compared to the lifeless scientists he was fortunate. At the center of this death and destruction was the flames dripping black liquid… as well as two hedgehogs?

"That flame…" says the white furred one. "It's Iblis!"

The black furred one replies, "And that black shadow is the original Mephiles."

"That's Mephiles!" Suddenly the flames was drifting away while the black liquid vaporized and went elsewhere. "They're escaping!"

"We'll have to split up. I'll pursue Mephiles."

"Okay, leave Iblis to me!"

"Wait!" the Duke shouted weakly. He truly had no idea who these strangers were, but from the fact they knew this of location and seem to know what Solaris has become, the worst predicament has happened. Pulling out a scepter from his robe, he signals the darker hedgehog and wheezes, "seal it with this…"

The black hedgehog hesitates for a second. The white hedgehog tells the other to hurry up, so the black one takes the scepter and the two go their separate ways.

The wounded leader then goes over to his daughter. She was very pale and had trouble breathing. It was obvious she was dying.

"No…" the Duke weeps. "I can't bear to lose you too…"

To be continued.


	18. Aftermath

Two figures ran down a hallway in the old castle. One was a shadow and the other was Shadow. As the one considered the prey, the shadow attempted to retreat outside. However, the ultimate life form will offer no chance of escape.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" shouts Shadow as the area flashes with chaotic energy.

"…What?" the shadow slowly gurgled. "…Stop"

With Mephiles bound by Chaos Control, Shadow pulled out the magic scepter given to him. The scepter glowed a white aura and levitated itself in the air. Soon it emitted a light as bright as the sun.

"Who….." The shadow spoke again. "Who are… You?"

"I'm Shadow" he replies. "Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Shadow…" it spoke again. "Your face… Your form… I will remember…" The shadow was suddenly getting absorbed into the scepter like it was water going down a drain. "Your death… Certain… You… will die!"

With its last word spoken, the misty form of Mephiles was imprisoned. The scepter went dim and descended on to the floor. The hedgehog picked it up and noticed just now that this was the Scepter of Darkness.

Oh the irony.

Elsewhere, Silver had gotten hold of Iblis. Still in the form of a small fireball, there was no reason for the psychic to be unable to use his telekinesis on it. Embers rained down as Iblis struggled for escape.

Despite knowing the consequences of losing focus, Silver could not help but notice someone walking. "Hey!" he shouts. "What are you doing? You got to leave!"

This someone was the Duke, carrying his beloved daughter. He replies, "I have my duty. This Living Flame has been entrusted to the royal family. The Flames of Disaster will fully awaken if nothing is done! That must not happen."

The human shuffled his way forward. The pain of the accident burdened him, but he valiantly went on. He laid Elise on the nearby altar. What he chanted next would stay in Silver's mind.

"Eternal Sun. The Living Flame that has been entrusted to the royal family. Fall into slumber with a royal soul!"

Oddly enough Iblis complied. Breaking free of Silver's telekinesis, the flame morphed into a ray of light and disappeared inside the girl. The injuries Elise has taken faded away.

The Duke's wounds, however, only got worse. Regardless, he picked his daughter up and handed her over to the white hedgehog.

"I'm sorry, but…" the Duke coughed violently. "Can you take her to a safe place?"

Before Silver could even speak, the man fell on his knees. Even though his life was fading away, the Duke used his last moment grooming Elise.

"Remember, be brave. Don't cry, no matter what happens. Otherwise your tears will call forth the flames inside you… Become a strong queen who doesn't cry no matter what happens. And… Live… Happily…"

The Duke slowly slouched over and fell to the ground. So ended the life of the former ruler of Soleanna.

Shadow and Silver reunited outside the castle. Both had 'souvenirs' of their own little adventures.

"Did you do it?" asks Silver.

"Yes" says Shadow. "And you?"

"…Yes. The Flames are properly sealed. It's done."

The white psychic set the girl he was carrying down by a tree. The black blur placed the magic scepter with her.

"You're going to left it behind?" a confused Silver spoke.

Shadow nodded. "Yes, I already know what becomes of it in the future…" He looks ahead and spots a wormhole opening up. "It's time to return."

"Yes… of course…"

Help arrived half an hour after the explosion occurred. Everyone inside the castle was pronounced dead. The only thing anyone could figure out from that event is the Duke was tampering with the Flames of Hope.

Elise was reported to have no injuries, but she lost her memory of that day as well as her sunny domineer. She was raised by her nanny, who had no problem telling her what the horrible person her father was. As for the artifact that was found beside the princess, the religious folk decided to put it back where it belonged.

As for the royal family's most prized possession, no one knows what happened to it. Some say it was snuffed out during the experiment. Others consider it will appear to pronounce the next royal family. And there are those who believe it to be a sign of the end of days…

…And the one who would start it in was Doctor Eggman. With his warship refueled, he decided to fly over the capital city and make a speech.

"Princess Elise, ruler of Soleanna…" Eggman's voice thundered. "By refusing to negotiate with me, you have forced me to take drastic actions. Meet me at the specified point alone at four o'clock today. Failure to do so on time will result in my leveling of this city so that nothing but ashes remain!"

Elise herself was well aware of this announcement. She even got directions for where the specified point was. At she managed to sleep a whole night in her own home before the doctor decided to go after his captive.

"Miss Elise!" one of the maids yelled. "You aren't actually complying this demand, are you?"

The face of the princess showed no hesitation. "I cannot allow harm to come to my people."

"Miss Elise?" questioned another maid.

"It is my duty as Princess of Soleanna to go… There is no other choice."

She finished all her paperwork and appointed the appropriate people for her substitutes. There was a possibility this would be her last moment of freedom. So the best use of this time was to make sure her country was well prepared.

This is the kingdom of precision after all. The loss of the last royal blood is no excuse for overdue work.

To be continued.


	19. I Give Up MK2

Sonic found his way back to civilization at the worst possible moment. Tails him everything, from what he and Knuckles had for lunch to the princess surrendering. Thankfully the fox boy knows which direction Eggman retreated to.

The blue blur was on the move. Sonic wondered if was going the right way as he encounter no resistance.

That's because he went the wrong way.

_**END**_


End file.
